The present disclosure relates to encoding data for transfer on a chip-to-chip communication link.
Integrated circuit (IC) devices communicate with one another using input/output (I/O) circuits that are configured to transmit and receive multi-bit data over a parallel communication link. In many highly-integrated and/or small form factor IC devices, the parallel communication link may use single-ended signaling to route an increasing number of signals in a limited available routing area. And, as IC chips are increasingly used to generate and access multimedia data, single-ended parallel communication links provide an area efficient solution for the increased I/O density and constrained wire spacing.
But the constrained wire spacing and increased I/O density creates signal integrity challenges due to crosstalk from adjacent wires in densely routed systems. Specifically, when one aggressor single-ended signal line within the communication link changes state, it creates an electromagnetic interference along the signal path of that circuit. This interference may then be coupled to the other victim signal lines within the communication link within proximity of the one signal line. The need for more area efficient routing, faster edge rates to meet higher bandwidths requirements, and wider buses to meet increased capacity demands further exacerbate crosstalk interference for single-ended parallel communication links.